Royal Flush
by MisterSP
Summary: Life is a gamble. We often make guesses and estimations on outcomes, and choose which to follow based on opportunity, likelihood, and possible profits. The greatest gamble can lead to the greatest gain. Lelouch, gamble everything for a great victory!
1. Opening The Pot

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, this is mine. Code Geass... Not so much.

Area 11. Shinjuku. Clovis' G-1 base. A war zone, a battle, not only between the bullets and racially unequal, but of ego and shared blood.

"It truly wasn't me! I didn't do it! I would never do it!" Clovis begged, cried, pleaded!

'Panicking, hm? Perhaps this was the first time he had ever feared for his life? Strange that he wasn't before, even knowing he was being held at gunpoint. Then again, when one suddenly finds himself at the mercy of a dead man, even the most hardened men can panic. Hmhm. One could get addicted to such power.' "Alright, then." The dead man's, nay, Lelouch's expression softened, and his smile widened. And of most concern to the 3rd Britanian Prince, his gun arm lowered, and with it, Clovis' hope of getting out of this alive swelled. "But..." And his arm rose again.

"Lelouch, please! Our mothers may not be the same, but we're family! We both enjoyed our time at Aries, didn't we!?" Clovis' brief respite vanished, and his begging was renewed with greater force.

'Heh. Who am I kidding? I am quite definitely addicted.' "Ah, but the world does not change with such naive talk. And in Britannia, least of all! Ahaha!" And with that chuckle, Clovis clenched his eyes shut and covered his face in a shallow attempt to protect himself.

BANG! CLANG!

Clovis flinched hard, the sound of the crack of the gun, and the sound of impacting metal that followed burned his ears. One. Two. Three. He finally reached down within himself and dared to look. Lelouch was half-sitting on the strategy table, his gun next to him, and rubbing his wrist with his other hand. Lelouch looked up and chuckled again, "Heh. The recoil on this gun will take some getting used to."

"You... didn't shoot me?" The blond looked around in a rush, the adrenaline still burning through his body, noting a small, though deep, dent in the metal walls of the command deck that he was both quite certain was not there shortly before, and quite thankful that it was now.

"Ah. No. I felt you should understand how it feels when your brother, or his men, decide that you count as a valid target. Though, you did not have a timely saviour take advantage of the lack of attention on the part of your supposed executioner. Therefore, perhaps you don't understand the full horror of such a moment..." He spoke, lied, really, reaching once more for the gun.

"No! I understand fully!" Clovis cried.

"That your... 'patriotism' nearly got your brother killed? I would hope so. Though, considering you got Suzaku, a dear friend of mine, to whom I owed my own life, as well as Nunnally's, killed, a Japanese man under your command, by your own troops... Killing you was... tempting. And to see how much effort you committed to do... What ever in the world you thought you were trying to do, and how poorly you went about it... Yes, very tempting. You should praise my generosity... and your usefulness. Of course... I'm certain that another lesson would be unnecessary, yes?" That Lelouch's speech was punctuated with various sneers and hand movements is likely unnecessary to mention.

"Y-yes! Completely so!" Clovis punctuated his comprehension with vigorous nodding. "And how wonderful to hear that you and Nunnally are safe!"

"I'm certain you are. But let's talk about that later..." Lelouch stood up, reattaching his helmet and shouldering his firearm. "And, of course, I was never here, you understand?"

"R-Right." Clovis swallowed the excess of saliva in his mouth. It wasn't hard to assume that Lelouch would react poorly to any opinion otherwise.

Lelouch strode to the door, like a lion with a meal... or a devil with a new soul. "Then... Sayonara." He sniffed. "And clean yourself up."

Clovis shivered, and sat there for a while, trying to slow his breath to a more usual rate.

"Prince Clovis!" General Bartley rushed in, looking slightly panicked.

"B-Bartley... The soldier who just left! Detain him!"

Bartley only blinked. "Soldier, my lord? I... um... didn't see anyone."

"Ah... I see..." 'Did I... imagine it?'

Bartley sniffed the air. "My lord... what is that smell?"

"..."

* * *

"Q-1."

Like a flash, Kallen's hand snatched the radio from her hip, while making sure that she didn't bump any of the crowd of fellow elev - _Japanese!_ - that were being directed out of the Shinjuku Ghetto with her, and most importantly, hunching over so that none of the trigger happy Britannian soldiers would realize what she was doing, and try to see who she was talking to. It was rare for a Japanese person to have a cell phone, these days. "You!" She barely noticed her fellow rebels trying to overhear her conversation, and Minami trying to keep Tamaki quiet.

"Ah. I should assume you've managed to get away safely, then."

"Well... yes, but it was close."

"Then my... negotiations with Clovis were beneficial to you, then? Excellent."

"That was... you?" Kallen couldn't keep the incredulousness out of her voice. In all fairness, negotiating with a Britannian, Prince or not, her heritage aside, was perhaps a new concept to her.

"Ah. And for the record, **now** we are even." She could swear she could feel his smugness dripping from the speaker. **This** was the guy she was all but praising an hour ago? Of course, this not-quite-a-loss-or-victory, against the Army, no less, was more than enough reason to overlook some pride in his work. She herself should have been giddy - however, the loss against that weird white headed Knightmare and being held at gunpoint had put a damper on her mood. "Back to what I wanted to speak of... I recommend you and your friends rethink your methods in future. I do not know what you were planning, but your poor execution leaves much to be desired. In addition, your Intel was wrong. While your so called 'poison gas' would be devastating to Clovis's reputation if you had managed to acquire it, a weapon it was not."

"W-What? Not... a weapon!?"

"Not one that could defeat an army, at least. People, perhaps, but not an army. If you find anything related to it, though... it would be an extremely valuable target."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? What was it!?" No reply came. "Damn! Dead!?"

"Hey! Be quiet over there!"

Finally noticing that she'd been becoming loud and the crowd was trying to avoid her, her own team mates included, she blushed and buried her head in the coat she was now very thankful to have borrowed off of Ohgi.

* * *

Lelouch hauled himself up from the manhole into the Alley above it. Hiding his cellphone and Q-1's radio in the waterways should prevent Clovis from tracking down Nunnally for long enough to deal with him and Charles and secure their safety. Or at the very least, the lack of contact from himself would put Sayoko on edge enough to run away with Nunnally at the slightest hint of danger.

As for other matters, Suzaku's death aside, Shinjuku had been mostly beneficial. His effective loss to Clovis' forces was of little importance. Japan, while having such a stranglehold on Sakuradite as to cripple Britannia's Sakuradite-guzzling forces, was between China and Britannia, and lacked the stamina to defend from one enormous army, let alone two, without a great deal of support. And though he originally thought that China would be easiest to take over, with it's populace barely more than a hair's breadth from rebellion at the best of times, in a far greater density than the Japanese, and it's being ruled by a prepubescent, albino, social recluse of an Empress, this power to force others to act as he willed them... this - something old resonated in his mind - "Geass"... shifted his targets. After all, what better way to protect Nunnally and himself than to deal with their enemies... _personally_.

Now, to deal with Clovis.

* * *

It was several hours after the battle, and things had not gone any better for Clovis. Keeping his... lapse of control quiet was hard enough. Bartley's coughing and pointed attempts to avoid eye contact was both irritating, and making it very hard to forget about the incident. Having to come up with a good reason for both starting and not finishing the assault on Shinjuku was ignored. The poison gas story would hold for now, and saying that he recovered it would also work. Though the test subject being missing could eventually become a problem, the recovery of the equipment would make any accusations difficult to stick. How, exactly, the team that reportedly found the capsule had been slain was a confusing matter, with each of them having been shot close range with a pistol simultaneously. Though apparently the subject had been killed before the Royal Guard Squad, according to communications. However... the worst of his problems had only just arrived. The annoying, infuriating, pest... Earl Lloyd Asplund.

"Helllooo~!"

"We're very sorry to interrupt you, my lord. Aren't we Lloyd?" At least, the vicious look she was sending her superior aside, Cecile Croomy was easy enough on the eyes to keep him from striking the Earl. It would be... ignoble, though satisfying.

"Yes, yes. Ah, and Prince Clovis, I hope you've recovered from your brief illness!"

Ignoble! Ignoble! There's no reason to beat him or have him drawn and quartered! Just concentrate on the woman! "Get to the point, Asplund!"

"Oh, I was just hoping to have someone transferred to the Special Corp., to pilot my beauuutiful Lancelot."

"I told you before, Gottwald is to remain under my command, no matter how well he would work as a test pilot." Lloyd's request was completely out-of-line. The man was his highest ranking military officer for His Majesty's sake! Despite being a General, Bartley was just a scientist!

"No, no. It's an Honorary Britanian!"

"...Excuse me? You gave the most advanced, and the most expensive, mind you, Knightmare ever developed... to a NUMBER?" Had a number even been allowed to pilot a Knightmare before? Surely not!

"Oh, yes, indeed. It did quite well, too! A... Kururugi Suzaku." Kururugi... Suzaku? That sounded... familiar for some reason...

"That's Suzaku Kururugi," Cecile interjected.

"Eh? That's not what he said."

"But it is what he wrote on his forms. It's a Japanese custom, isn't it?"

"Eh? Really? Well, as long as the forms are written properly, what he calls himself isn't impo-"

Clovis had enough of the two's bickering and snapped, "FINE! Take him! Just leave me alone!"

"Huh... Ruuude," Lloyd pouted.

"I'm so sorry! We'll be gone now!" Cecile spoke as she dragged Lloyd out of Clovis' office by the arm.

"Byyyyyye!" Damned Lloyd. The only thing worse was Lelouch's victory smirks... Ah! That was it!

Clovis reached over and buzzed his secretary on the intercom. "Have Jeremiah Gottwald sent to speak with me. And have him bring the file for Suzaku Kururugi with him."

"Yes, my lord. And my lord? There is apparently someone here to speak with you. He says he has an appointment but it's not on the list. I don't even know how he got through security."

The long suffering prince sighed and slumped. Another bother? "Who?"

"He just said to call him 'Lelouch.'"

Clovis snapped to attention. "Ah... Yes. Send him in."

Lelouch walked in, a not uncommon frown upon his features. "Clovis."

Clovis plastered a smile on his face and rose to greet his guest. "Ah, Lelouch. I'm not sure if I said so before hand, but it's wonderful to see you again."

"I'm sure. The same to you." Lelouch replied curtly.

He faltered slightly, "Ah... Well, it's getting rather late... I don't suppose you could wait for an hour so that we could talk over dinner? I'm sure it's been a terribly long day for us both, and this room isn't really made to be accommodating. For anyone other than myself, at least."

"Then I don't suppose you would grant me a room for the night as well?"

"Of course, just wait outside, and I'll have one of the maids escort you."

"Ah, my thanks." Lelouch stopped halfway to the door, a small, almost distressing, smile on his features, "And Clovis... one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tell me... What do you know about the item you lost to those terrorists?"

Clovis laughed nervously, terribly flustered by the sensitive topic. "Ah... That is... Well, I'll explain during dinner. You can wait until then, right? It's not an interesting subject, anyway." He chuckled again, and took note of the shocked expression on his brother's features. "You can wait until then, yes?"

It was Lelouch's turn to be nervous. He smiled forcefully, "Yes. That's fine. It was just a sudden curiosity, is all. It's of no consequence. Now, if you'll excuse me." And without waiting for a reply, he immediately went for the door and slipped out into the reception.

"Hm. How strange." Once more, the door to the office opened and allowed a guest through. "Ah, Jeremiah. You have the file?"

"Yes, your Highness. Here." And with that, he passed over the file, slightly larger than would be expected of an Eleven.

For a few minutes, not a word was spoken as Clovis flipped through the documents. "I see... Margrave Gottwald, here are my instructions."

* * *

"Here are your quarters, sir." Said the rather attractive, though apparently middle aged, maid, pushing aside the door and gesturing to the relatively opulent quarters within. "If there's anything you want, please use the phone. Extension 1 is security, extension 3 is the kitchens."

"My thanks." Large sitting room... television, coffee table, arm chair, love seat, stocked bookshelf... Doors to what were obviously a bedroom and bathroom... Balcony overlooking the gardens... All in a bright Victorian scheme. Very nice. And... a little familiar? Something about the architrave...? The colour scheme, perhaps? Nothing like Ashfo-

"Will that be all, sir?"

Lelouch broke from his trance. "Ah, yes... One more thing." He flicked the mental muscle and felt the minuscule tingle that was his geass, and smiled. "Would you mind telling me when your shift ends?"

The maid stood stock still and spoke drolly. "Twenty seven minutes." The maid blinked and seemed to start paying attention to her surroundings. "Oh... Um, will that be all, sir?"

Lelouch checked to make sure his geass was still active. The pulsing was definitely there. It was faint, and almost impossible to notice if he wasn't trying to feel it, but that was apparently normal. He slipped on his best suave grin and made eye contact. "Would you mind telling me when your shift ends?"

The maid smirked in reply and chuckled. "That's cute, but you're a little young for me, sir."

The not-Prince chuckled back. "I'm sure very few would begrudge me for trying."

"I would hope not, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Lelouch nodded and waited until the maid left before checking for surveillance equipment. Clovis was not likely to be paying attention, close or not, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. However, as he went along his task, he kept one thing in mind. 'It definitely did not work. But as far as I can tell, Geass is not restricted to usages over time. It was barely more than a couple of minutes after killing the Royal Guards that I acquired the Sutherland, after all. Thus, it must be that Geass is limited to usages on specific people, even after the completion of the set task... A trade off for the ability to warp the human mind so thoroughly?' He checked the clock. 'Twenty three minutes until the next maid gets on the roster.'

* * *

Suzaku let out a grunt as he was shoved roughly into the seat. "Please, what is this about?!"

"Quiet, Eleven!"

"Kewell." Jeremiah scolded from the seat on the other side of the interrogation table. "Please, leave this to me."

"...Very well, sir. Then I'll wait outside for you."

"And me, sir?" Villeta queried.

"Yes, thank you." Jeremiah paused and waited as his subordinates left the room. "Now... Kururugi. What do you recall of the incident in Shinjuku? Beginning with your insertion."

"Sir. At 1343, I and my squad were dispatched by our overseers to scan the area in single man groups to locate the poison gas container. I was one of several sent into the underground tunnels. At approximately 1400 hours, I located the truck that had been observed stealing the target, which had a panel open revealing the target itself, as well as an unidentified man. I attacked and restrained the figure. My overseers then arrived and I requested the figure be taken into custody for interrogation, on suspicion of the possibility that the man was not necessarily part of the terrorist group, and if he was, to locate any other members. My superior offered me a gun, and instructed me to execute the man. I refused, on the grounds that the man had been disarmed, and restated that the man could provide valuable information. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and lost consciousness. I then woke up an indeterminate amount of time later, in the company of Ms Croomy and Earl Asplund. They-"

"That's enough. The man with the poison gas. Describe him."

"Yes, sir... He, um..." Suzaku paused nervously, "Was approximately 20. Britanian descent. Dark hair, about 180 centimetres tall. Black clothing, no obvious telling marks."

"I see. Are you aware of the death of the Royal Guard squad you were assigned to?"

He started. "N-No Sir!" 'Lelouch... did you...?"

"Did you kill them?"

Suzaku scowled. "No, SIR!"

"I see." Jeremiah simply seemed to stare sharply at Suzaku for a while. A minute? Five? Suzaku swallowed. Suddenly, the officer queried, "What do you know of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia?"

Suzaku stiffened and steeled himself. "I've already been asked that. It's all listed in my file."

"It's been suggested that you are aware of their fate. When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"August 10th, 2010 a.t.b., at my Father's property near Fujiyoshida."

"What is their last known location?"

Suzaku did not react. "August 10th, 2010 a.t.b., at my Father's property near Fujiyoshida."

Jeremiah scowled and ground his teeth. "Let me repeat that... What is their last known location?!"

Again, Suzaku remained calm. "August 10th, 2010 a.t.b., at my Father's property near Fujiyoshida."

Jeremiah stood and slammed his hands into the table between them. "Let me remind you that refusal to provide information at request of a superior officer is a crime."

Suzaku frowned at the intimidation, and met Jeremiah's glare. "I am aware, sir."

The two exchanged glares for several moments before Jeremiah spoke up. "This interview is over. Return to your duties."

"Yes, sir." The private stood and went to leave. Just as he reached the door, he paused and remarked. "You know... That is, my lord, with all due respect, betrayal of one's friends... is unforgivable." And with that, he left.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "...Is that so?" 'Master Lelouch... Lady Nunnally... Is there still hope, even after all this time?'

* * *

Lelouch stretched, book in hand, as he heard the door behind him open. 'Ah, finally. The next shift's maid.' He had waited a solid 45 minutes before calling for a drink from the kitchens, more than enough time for the shift swap, plus any other possible matters that may have come up. He quickly turned his Geass on the unsuspecting maid. "You. Obey the followi- Urk!" And promptly fell off his chair.

"Hm? You look uncomfortable." The maid remarked, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Y-You! You're dead!" Lelouch cried, staring at shock at the green haired girl, apparently a maid, or at least dressed in the uniform of one.

"I got better."

"That's not an answer!"

"You didn't ask a question."

Lelouch grit his teeth and activated his Geass, "How did you survive!?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. You really think your power would work on the one who gave it to you?"

The prince scowled, well, more so, and turned off his Geass. "Then, tell me what it's limits are."

"I wouldn't know that. Each Geass is different than the last. A perfect match for who gets it."

"Oh? So, I can control people with commands because it's in my nature to do so?"

She shrugged. "Something like that. Or maybe it's because it's in your nature to force people to do unreasonable things."

"Tch. Aren't you worried about being caught again? This is a palace, and you must have assaulted a maid to get that uniform."

"Caught or not doesn't matter to me. It's just a matter of time. You wouldn't let them have me anyway."

He scowled, "Why would I want you?"

"Oho? I did such a nice thing for you, and you abandon me? Didn't your mother tell you to repay your debts?"

"Of course she didn't. Mother left lessons to the Governess and my elder siblings, and made sure she didn't owe anything to anyone."

"Hm. Shot down. But you'll still make sure I'm taken care of. You're prideful like that."

"...How would you know?" Lelouch remarked, suspicions growing.

"How indeed."

"...Fine. How did you survive? I clearly saw that your wound was fatal."

"Nothing like that is deadly to me."

"Why give me power?"

"Because you're interesting."

Lelouch consciously repressed a twitch. Lelouch, himself, was an accomplished liar, but dealing with people such absolute little information, true or not, was a pet peeve, possible hypocrisy aside. "What's your name!?"

"C.C."

Lelouch repressed irritation burst free of it's admittedly shoddy caging. "That's not a name, it's a designation! And a poor one, at that." The newly named C.C. pouted. "Are you just going to make things difficult for me!?" Lelouch roared, not really expecting an answer.

She smirked, "You'd get bored if you were always on top."

"...Are you trying to seduce me?"

"You wouldn't last a minute, you horny pervert."

"Accursed witch!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"It's not an insult if it's true, is it? Now, tell me, will you help me or not?"

"If you fulfill our promise... I suppose I could do a couple of things for you," she replied, stressing the 'couple'.

"...That will have to do. And I do have at least one reason to trust you." Lelouch reached for his pocket, pulling out a credit card and then walked over to the coffee table, picking up a pen and tearing a page out of one of the magazines, and started scribbling on it. "Here. Some money, and this is the location of the place I stay in. Tell my sister that I'm fine but I'm going to take a while. If the army arrives without me, grab Nunnally and run."

"You have to come back and fulfill my promise, remember? You're not allowed to die."

"I have no intention of dying. If this works, it will deal with both of our problems neatly. Just keep up your end as well. I'm more likely to die if you fail than if I fail."

"...You're exaggerating... but fine. I'll do it. There should be a pizza place, at least."

* * *

Silverware clinked against china, and a napkin was raised to all but unmarked lips, to wipe away imaginary sauce. There was no pizza at this private dinner for Clovis and he, but the beef fillet on mustard filled croutons was nice. And the honey sesame carrots, and... well, suffice to say, Lelouch felt the distinct possibility of being bloated beyond all reasonable desire by tomorrow.

"Why, Lelouch, you look somewhat uncomfortable."

Clovis. That smarmy bas- well, just smarmy. It was uncouth to use insults that one could not proof logically. He was getting far too much pleasure out of this. "It's nothing. This is just a rather large meal. The soup beforehand did not help matters either."

"Oh? You have such a small appetite. Did you not feed yourself well while you were away?"

"Hmph. Please. I ate well enough for a man of my stature and exercise level. This is simply more than that." Was he trying to extract information? Perhaps try to get on my good side? Oh, you poor simpleton, Clovis. You will have to do better than that.

"Oh? You used to eat more than your fair share back at Aries." He chuckled. "Of course, with Euphie and Nunnally dragging you all over the... Er..."

"..."

"I'm sorry... My mouth ran ahead of me.. I, oh, dear."

"..."

"Well, I suppose she must be doing well enough for herself, no matter the situation. If she needed your assistance, I doubt you'd be far from her."

"Well... That's true enough. She's happy enough as she is, but her constitution is a little frail. Nothing truly upsetting, though."

"I see... Still unable to walk, though?"

"...I do hope you have a point." Really, he did. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. Trying to hit him would be embarrassing, and shooting him with the gun hidden in his clothes would be a bad idea. The Geass he left on the guards would get him out of the compound, but too many people had seen his face. Perhaps a mix of the two... Hm. Pistol whipping Clovis... It seemed easy enough, and the metal should give him some decent striking power. Hmhmmhm. Muwhahahahaha-!

"You see... I've been doing some research..." Clovis seemed reluctant. Was this related to Shinjuku? How would a seemingly immortal woman be related to a severed spine?

"Wait... Medical research?"

"Well... more or less. It's far, far too expensive to be used by the masses... and the method is... um..."

"Incredibly illegal?"

"Well... yes. The current laws of Britannia forbid... mostly the research itself. The procedure would be more or less legal."

"Would be?"

"It's not really complete. There needs to be more research and..."

"Testing. Shinjuku. You let an illegal prototype lose in Shinjuku. An illegal prototype which could have caused a terrible backlash had anyone revealed it."

"Well... Not really. It was a research subject we were testing on. A cadaver." A lie. But it wasn't possible to call him on it. But did Clovis really not know about her other abilities? If this Geass was a voluntary process, she would never have been treated that badly. And it would only be by dumb luck that the scientists could have killed her and found out about her immortality... the same for any regeneration she might - almost certainly - have.

"I see... And you want me to cover it up for you."

"Well, not that much. I just want you to back me up if asked. That way, the research can continue, and we can all be satisfied." Or to be more acute, he means the research can continue and Nunnally might be able to walk again. A simple ploy, but perfectly effective.

"Very well. But in return for this faint hope, I would ask a small reward."

"And that would be?"

"I wish to speak with..." Dramatic pause, and a chance to moisten his mouth. "Father. Privately. And I want you to arrange it and keep it, and myself, quiet." It was perhaps slightly over the top, but That Man was not a pleasant subject, for Lelouch at the least.

"That's alright. I suppose you would want to reveal yourself to our siblings as well?"

"If things go well, perhaps. Father and I still have unfinished business to discuss before that." Oh, yes. Certainly a very long-awaited discussion. No one - NO ONE! - could be allowed to commit such a heinous crime against Lelouch's most beloved women. And not even blood could dissuade that.

Clovis chuckled, rather unaware of the increasingly vicious thoughts permeating in his younger brothers head. "We will have to make certain it's recorded. I'm sure Schniezel's reaction would be wonderful."

The Eleventh Prince blinked and mulled that over before his face split in a truly immense grin. "That would be nice." His features settled as he moved the conversation back to a more sombre concept. "However, Clovis. Medical research aside, the Shinjuku incident was... far too excessive."

"...Are you saying I should be punished?"

"No. I've already punished you enough - for now. I know you won't be stupid enough to pull something like that again. But the Eleven populace is not going to be so easily deceived by spin doctors. Anti-Britannian sentiment will increase. Terrorism will increase."

"Lelouch, they are just Numbers. They don't have any weapons capable of matching the Britannian army."

"But the Chinese do. Area 11 is practically on the Chinese doorstep. It is the only access Britannia has to the Asian mainland. How much more abuse will the Elevens take before they make deals with the Chinese for a presumed better deal? Enraged Numbers armed with Chinese Knightmare knockoffs trying to retake Japan - who would then coincidentally join the Chinese Federation. Britannia would likely win, of course, but the casualties from civilians alone would be unacceptable."

"...And what you're saying is that Area 11 needs a steel hand in a silk glove to prevent this. Like you."

"I'm surprised you would use such a phrase. But, yes. Like me." Don't smirk. Don't grin. No need to antagonize him more than I already am.

"How could you ever expect to be better than me? I've been doing this for years now!"

"If nothing else, I've proven that I'm a better military commander than you. And with nothing more than a handful of random Elevens. The Elevens you so quickly dismiss. Besides, what do you truly have here that you cannot get anywhere else? Women? Parties? Skimpy over-provocative fashion?"

Clovis spluttered at the last one and his face grew hot in both embarrassment and anger. It wasn't that bad! "How do I know you don't just want to get rid of me?!" Clovis roared.

"Don't be absurd. I'll need you here for a while yet. At the very least, I want to finish my high school education, and I need someone trustworthy to handle things here when I am not," he reasoned, trying to keep Clovis calm.

The elder brother's face slackened in resignation and he sighed, "Do you really think so poorly of me?"

Lelouch sighed in reply. "Clovis, let me be frank. You're a decent fashion designer, even if the clothing you produce is too... excessive for my tastes. You're a good architect, judging from the work on Clovisland, even if your naming leaves much to be desired. You are an excellent painter, enough to make many men jealous. These are things I can do, but they aren't things I am talented at, nor hold great interest in. But an actor you are not. There is not a man on this island who believes you when you say you weep for random victims of terrorism."

"Hmph. Schneizel claimed I was too kind to rule."

"Schneizel is an asshole." Oh, crap. Did I just say that?!

"Ahahahaha! Lelouch, you...! Ahahahaha! I've... I've never heard anyone describe Schneizel so... eloquently!" 'And from Lelouch of all people! The irony!'

Lelouch grunted. "Stop that. I'm hardly the first person to want to call him on it."

"Ahaha... Ha... Ah. Excuse me. It's been a long time since I've laughed so well."

"Well, let us hope Schneizel does not hear you laugh like that."

"Indeed. Very well, I came here because of you and Nunnally in the first place. I will agree with your demands for now."

"Excellent. In return, I shall assure you are a little more entertained than otherwise."

Clovis reached over to a bell shaped buzzer, swinging it to produce a tinkling sound and a wifi signal to call in a servant who had been waiting for this. New age functionality combined with old world charm were the basis of Britannian culture, after all. "May I interest you in dessert, Lelouch?"

"...Dare I ask?"

The servant laid down a pair of plates before the two princes, adorned with a piece of dark cake a dollop of whipped cream each. "Death By Chocolate."

This wasn't the kind of dangerous task that he had in mind, but his stomach was already protesting that it would indeed be so. His tongue, though... "Well... just a little."

* * *

"This emergency Ashford Student Council meeting comes to order!" the president of the aforementioned student council declared, "We all know why we're here." The various heads started nodding morosely. "Because of Rivalz's apocryphal failure, Lelouch has vanished completely, his cell phone is out of range, and Nunnally's crying her little eyes out because of it all!" One particular head stopped nodding during the motion to protest.

Rivalz yelped and tried to defend himself, "Hey! Pres I swear!"

The especially curvy blond prowled over to her subordinate with a familiar, and yet rather... new vicious glint in her eyes, and took a position over him, and pierced him with an unusual burst of sarcasm. "Oh, really? And how exactly is leaving Lelouch stranded a good idea? Weren't you supposed to be his transport?"

Rivalz gulped as his not-so-secret crush seemed to prepare to pounce. "I-It's not like that! We nearly got hit by some truck, which then crashed, so Lelouch went down to help out, but then the truck took off! I thought he ditched me, but he must have been on the truck or something! There was nothing I could do, even if I realized!"

Rather than calm down, Milly seemed apoplectic, "You let my Vice President get *kidnapped* while you were watching!?"

"P-Prez! There's no way that could have been a kidnapping! Lelouch is barely important in the school! And he's an orphan, right? And I know how much he gets from his betting! It's a fair bit for me, but it's not that much! No one would risk kidnapping someone for so little, right?"

In response, the blond seemed to twitch dangerously, as if aware of some terrible, important, secret which would undo all of Rivalz reasoning in one swift blow.

Their orange haired athlete member decided to save Rivalz from certain doom at the hands of Mount Milly, "Um... President... I wasn't sure what to make of it... but yesterday afternoon, Lelouch rang me up."

"EH!?" With Milly practically leaping over their meeting table to confront Shirley quickly decided that her assistance was probably not worth it, and that Rivalz really owed her. "Well!? What did he say?!"

"W-well, he just said he wanted me to tell Nunna that he'd be home late..."

"And you did? Which is why Sayoko said didn't get to sleep until early this morning..." Milly slumped and took a seat on the table in frustration. "That's all?"

"Well... He also wanted me to check the news in Shinjuku. There was some traffic accident. That's when you lost Lelouch, right Rivalz?"

"Hey, I didn't lose him, he vanished!" Rivalz frowned a bit then scratched his head. "Though... Shinjuku? We weren't anywhere Shinjuku, I don't think..."

Nina, who until this point had been trying hard to not be noticed and interrogated, straightened up with a gasp.

Milly blinked. "Nina?"

Nina pushed off the table and her swivel chair traveled it's way over to the computer in the corner. "Um... If I remember correctly, there was some news about Shinjuku on the internet."

Milly grinned and dashed over to her much less... bouncy counterpart, with a grin on her face, despite the personally grim situation. "A mystery? What've you got for us?"

"Um... Here."

Milly went white as she stared at the headline over Nina's shoulder, while the other two tried to do the same over Milly's from their seats. "P-Poison gas terrorist attack in Shinjuku!?" Oh, my. This was bad. Really, really bad.

Rivalz and Shirley were no better off. "...What? Lelouch is... Is...?" Rivalz shook. 'This can't be my fault... right? I didn't... Lelouch couldn't have been...'

Nina cut in, "W-well... some of the forums are claiming it wasn't a poison gas attack though... they say Shinjuku was attacked by the military, and the Elevens were all killed..."

"That's no any better!" Shirley cried out.

"Oh? What's not any better?"

At once, all four heads swung at the familiar, and considering the current topic, very unpleasant, voice, Nina reflexively minimizing the news windows on the computer, regardless of how pointless it was to hide something from the blind, wheelchair bound girl. Milly was the first to recover and talk to the girl, wheeling into the room. "Nunnally! You're awake! You look much better. But... That's not Sayoko..."

Nunnally smiled in Milly's general direction, and introduced her new friend. "Ah, this is Ms. C.C.!" She declared, leaving the council to wonder on the mechanics of a name consisting of a letter and number, fully unaware of just how inconsistent the name was. She perked up and clapped once. "Oh, C.C., please tell everyone what you told me, okay?"

C.C. blinked and looked up at the rooms occupants somewhat lethargically, reminding the Student Council of Lelouch at his absolute most lazy. "Oh? He said to tell Nunnally that he's fine, and that he might be a long while. I think he's having a dinner party with an attractive young man. Oh, and you have to look after and feed me."

Shirley flushed red, while Rivalz and Nina just looked a little confused. Milly herself contemplated the worst possible scenario, or best, depending on your viewpoint, and decided to file it away in the back of her head for a later time. Like when she went to bed later that night. "Well... Mystery solved," she cried with a little cheer, bouncing back over to her seat, while motioning C.C. to move Nunnally to the table and to take a seat. "Next on the agenda... That cute Kallen girl. She's in your class, right you two?" She asked, directing her question over to Rivalz and Shirley.

The male in the room blinked for a moment. "Kallen? Hm... Who was that?"

The swimmer saved her friend/associate once more by speaking up with a, "Ah, she's the sick genius girl, right? A's in everything, but she skips worse than Lelouch. At least she's going to the hospital, though, instead of where ever she pleases." She finished up with a glare at Rivalz, not paying any attention to the loud sneeze uttered by a passing gaggle of gossiping girls, a red head or two in tow.

"Yup! She lives off campus, too, though it's pretty close by. Apparently, one of the teachers contacted her mother, and she said Kallen was getting a lot better recently, and that she'd get her to attend more. So, since she's sick, we, the glorious Ashford Student Council, led by the gracious Milly Ashford, have decided Kallen can join us, rather than some athletics club she wouldn't be able to perform in, or that weird Japanese Culture Club Lelouch let start up. Hm. I don't suppose you know when Lelouch will be back?" She directed at the newcomer, receiving a shrug in return. "Well... Hm. We'll wait a day or two for Lelouch to ring us. If he gets back soon, we can have a big party for Lelouch and Kallen. I kind of hoped this would take a little while longer, though, so the pizzas would get here without having to wait... But I guess there's no helping it." She finished with a shrug.

They were, however, somewhat surprised when the green haired girl stood up, walked over to Milly, and hugged her, apparently on a whim. "Milly, you are the best person ever."

For once in her life, Milly looked somewhat flustered, leading Nina to using the webcam on the computer to take a set of photos and a short movie of it, and Shirley and Rivalz to wish they had a camera on hand. The bustier girl looked down at her new admirer, trying to find something to break the awkward moment, finally settling on her clothes. "So... Um... A straight jacket, huh?"

C.C. blinked up at her new best friend and tilted her head. "Would you like one?"

* * *

Britannia. Charles di Britannia's private audience chamber. Dark, large, oppressive. He was an extravagant man by far, and very impassioned, stirring the people, even if his speeches seemed to contradict themselves. It was perhaps luck that Britannia didn't dissolve into anarchy at the drop of a hat. Or perhaps people didn't really listen to what he has to say.

However, the two in audience today were most certainly paying attention. Down on their knees - as protocol, and the Emperor himself, dictated - their nervousness would allow no less than total concentration, lest they dissolve into wrecks. Both had been practising their pleas in their heads for hours, consuming the time spent on board Clovis's personal aircraft effortlessly, with nary an unnecessary word spent between them. These moments could perhaps change everything, for better or worse.

"Former 17th successor to the throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It has been a long time, my son."

"Y-Yes, Lord Father. I do apologize for my tardiness." Subservient language. A slight tremble, just enough for an observant eye to see. Yes, that's right... Suck it up, Lelouch. Revenge, hope, even joy. Your pride _**is**_ worth this. That his greatest feat was only a few meters away would be both a help and a hindrance. But not for long. Keep control.

"Hmph." A scoff. Good. Think less. Expect less. Don't react. If he thinks too badly, he may react offensively or defensively. Both are bad. "What do you have to say for yourself, Clovis?"

The Third Prince flicked his eyes to his brother. Surely a plot was under way? The Lelouch from Shinjuku and the one here today could not be related otherwise. In any case, his Father's dismissive tone was good, relatively. If he wasn't raging in anger, then he isn't fully aware of the incident in Shinjuku, or doesn't care. He shouldn't be aware, at least, but one of his Royal Guards sending detailed reports to the Emperor was not unlikely. Or perhaps not even in question. Perhaps he wanted a confession? In any case, he had already expected that such would be needed. "Yes, my Liege. I need to humbly apologize for the small upset in Area 11, that occurred within the confines of the Concessional city of Tokyo, on August 10th. In the event of which, a test subject for a project I had taken the initiative of beginning in the interests of bettering our Great Holy Empire of Britannia, had been stolen. An assault was enacted to recover or destroy the subject, as well as the terrorists responsible."

"This research?"

"Human enhancement, My Liege."

"You have dealt with the breach properly." It was not a question. Anyone aware who was not authorized to be would be terminated. Standard procedure, Lelouch scoffed, even if he could find no immediate fault with it.

"Of course, My Liege. As we speak."

"Hmph." Not praise, but not condemnation. The best one could expect. "Then you will supply all documentation of this research of yours to Me." Clovis quickly followed with an affirmative. As if he had a choice. "And, you, Lelouch?"

"That is... My Lord, Nunnally and I..." He swallowed, both on cue, and because of an excess of stress and saliva, eyes kept to the floor. "If I could ask to address His Majesty by myself, my Lord?"

A deep frown creased Charles' face. "...Very well. Clovis. You are excused."

"Thank you, My Father." As Clovis left in a properly cowed fashion, Lelouch slowly let himself go, his Geass flaring quietly, and his grin stretching with each moment, ready to savour the meal to come.

"Well, my foolish son?"

A chuckle grew from his lips, and he looked into his father's eyes. "Father, please take these requests from me to heart." And as his few precious commands left his lips, he greedily buried the memory of shock in his father's eyes into his heart, knowing the world was changing like water between his fingers, even if only himself would know.

**Chapter 1 END.**

Author Notes: After some long hard work, this is out. There are parts which I'm not sure are well written, so if you find anything or have anything to commet, please review, yes?

EDIT: I apologise for the first few readers. My line breaks were erased during conversion to a chapter. All fixed now.


	2. Initial Deal

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.

* * *

Impossible... It was all absurd. Maddening, even! No matter how many times he thought it over, again and again, it all seemed so bizarre. How could someone who honestly believed he loved another enact a course of action that, on paper, seemed so risky? Did Father trust C.C. to intervene if they were in trouble? Without another Geass User to assist her, there didn't seem to be much she could do. Where did she go afterwards? Why leave? How did she get captured by Clovis, or more accurately, whomever sold her to him? Those answers were not likely to be forthcoming. He'd wasted his chance with Clovis, and there was short odds that one of the officers he'd Geassed to get to Clovis was the man in charge of the project - Lelouch himself would certainly want to be on the scene. And to think that Mother was still alive! Well, mostly alive, and with a mostly complete body on stasis. Yet another thing Clovis would be useful for. But then, replacement organs and limbs had a nearly unlimited usefulness. While it did not seem to make sense after all was said and done... everyone's goal and intentions seemed so pure, even to themselves... how terribly disturbing. With a grimace, Lelouch's own desires and motives came to mind, and it became hard to deny that he himself may have been falling into that trap... All his hatred, and rage, and pride, borne out of love... To think that he, too, might have set another unfortunate set of events while meaning only the best... No one here was truly evil, truly treacherous, merely foolish.

No. There was someone. V.V. It would be impossible to kill him anytime soon... "But that would be counterproductive," he spoke to himself with a wide, sharp grin.

A cough rang out from the door to the darkened room, "Ah, Lelouch... It's about time."

The aforementioned younger brother blinked and buried his plans for his own... medical research... bringing his grin down to a less distressing size. "Of course. Do go ahead. I'll be right behind."

* * *

Clovis entered the grand boardroom with one of his lesser flourishes, "Ah, I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting, but if we're all here, we'll begin, yes?" The room itself held quite a number of the Empire's "greatest treasures", the children of it's Emperor, whether in person due to their close proximity to Pendragon, like Schneizel, or by long range conference like Cornelia, currently enjoying a respite between battles in the recently acquired Area 18. Hardly the full number, but rather the great majority of it's elder members, those that were well acquainted with their missing members.

Schneizel smiled beneficently, "If you would not mind, brother?"

"Yes, please. Not everyone has time to waste." Cornelia was quick to add, the far less impressive interior of a G-1 Mobile Base and a dark sky in the background of her screen.

"I suppose so, but I would doubt you'd be happy with me if I didn't tell you first: I've recently discovered a great many of the details of  
Lelouch and Nunnally's vanishment after the invasion of Area 11, including their current locations," Clovis supplied, sending the room into a somber silence.

Schneizel spoke first, shocked or not, "I... I see. Then... preparations are being made to add them alongside their mother?"

"No," the Third Prince responded succinctly, well aware of the failure in communication, intentional as it was.

Cornelia, the most quick to anger of the group promptly exploded at the perceived slight, "Why not!? Surely nothing those Eleven dogs could have done would be better than the resting place of their ancestors, assuming they even had the grace to bury them!"

"I would hope that they had no intention of burying us, Cornelia... I'm sure it would be quite unpleasant." Lelouch spoke as he took his cue for his grand entrance from there. He chuckled as his various siblings seemed to have difficulty in thinking up an appropriate response, or perhaps not quite fully comprehending the differences he'd enjoyed since puberty. "Ah... No applause? I thought it was a good trick... Coming back from the dead is a little old, but it's still quite impress-"

"LELOUCH!"

"Urk!" And with that, Lelouch received a pink princess to the chest, and a quick end to his "quite impressive" entrance.

* * *

Our hero grunted, forcing himself into a seat, and gently touching his sore head, and most importantly, glaring at the cause of his current situation.

Euphemia winced, and muttered out a "Sorry," once more.

"So, Lelouch," Schniezel started, taking lead for all his present siblings, as he is prone to do, "I must admit, I'm quite surprised to see you. Father said you had died in Area 11," he continued, elicited a small scoff from the younger man. "Should I assume he was aware you had survived, after all?"

"Brother, he quite clearly told _me_ that I was dead, in front of a full court, no less. Our Father is rather liberal with his definition of 'dead'."

"But, still," Odysseus interjected, "That doesn't really explain why Father would scorn you then, and not now."

"Ah... While he found my survival of the invasion of Japan to be... _almost _interesting," he begun, his anger and disgust starting to pick up as he went on, "it was hardly enough to counter the **folly** of assuming that our Father would desire that those who had _invaded_ his grounds and laid hands upon his property, his _woman_, and his _daughter_ to be slau..." he paused momentarily in his rant, noting the presence of more impressionable minds, like Euphemia, Carline, and if he were to be cruel, Odysseus, and opted for something less likely to rouse him any further, "Erm, dealt with, in a manner that one would expect of such people. As such, for him to... _forgive_ me, he wanted to see something more interesting from me, if not impressive. Clovis was unfortunate enough to be my control specimen in this little... experiment. And, as he claimed, he has decided to be _merciful_, as it were."

"Then... Should I ask what this experiment was?" Odysseus continued.

"No." Clovis and Lelouch responded in rapid tandem.

"...Ah."

"And Nunnally is...?" Euphemia inquired, pretending that the shock of seeing Lelouch hadn't made her neglect the younger.

"As expected."

"Ah, then I should see her quickly, then." Euphie concluded with a smile.

"And I should be able to get back to Britannia, soon." Euphemia's elder full-sibling added.

"That won't be helpful," Lelouch countered, "Nunnally is still in Area 11, and she's not allowed to skip school lightly, even to see you. Besides, you look to be rather busy. It would not be prudent of you to leave your men without due reason. Clovis and I will be returning as well. I will be taking up the position of Viceroy," Lelouch started,

"And I will be assisting and putting more time into a project Father is interested in. At the same time, this should be a good time to start on my Masters Degree." Clovis finished.

"Oh!" Euphemia perked up and clapped, "Then can I come? I haven't been outside Britannia in ages! Pleeeease, Cornelia?"

"No," she snapped, earning a pout from her sister, "Besides, Lelouch can't possibly be ready for something like that!"

"Clovis was." Lelouch noted pointedly, earning an indignant squawk from the aforementioned party.

Euphemia turned back to her surprisingly-not-dead brother, features set firm. "I'm coming."

Said not dead person sighed in resignation, one hand brought to his forehead. "Just... Get your mothers agreement."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Alstreim!" Sargent Blazkowitz. I get off my bunk to greet him, as expected. "Visitor!" The Sargent stood at attention towards the visitor. "Prince Lelouch. This is Private Anya Alstreim. She will be finishing her training in a month or so. I've not been informed of why exactly someone this young is being pushed through, however. It's been particularly stressful on her, physically, though she's not one to stress easily."

The visitor, a young dark haired man wearing a basic loose suit, turned towards me. I salute. "My lord."

He stares back at me calmly. "...At ease." I drop my hand to my side and wait. He turns back to the Sargent. "If you've not been informed, then it wouldn't be prudent of me to speak out of place. Suffice to say that there are those who are interested in her development, even if the original plan has gone awry. Hm. Is she being isolated?"

"No, My Lord. Private Alstreim is quite quiet by nature. And when she does speak, she can be quite blunt, even tactless. Combined with her natural talent, and youth, she earns the ire of many of her peers. The only person who could be considered her friend is Private Weinberg, who is... equally disliked among his peers, and male. Not that either of them seem to notice."

"...In any case, if you would please give us some privacy." Turning back to me, the Sargent leaves my dorm, and closes the door behind him. The prince looks into my eyes for some moments, as if looking for something, before eventually speaking. "Anya... I'm under the impression that you don't remember me."

"Yes, sir. My memory is poor."

"I hear that's an understatement. ...We've met before. Quite a long time ago. Even though my memory is exceptional, even I don't recall you quite well."

"Then why are you here?"

"Curiosity, partly. I'm also afraid your memory loss might be partly my fault. You were living with us for a period. A pet project of my mothers, apparently. My mother was Knight of Two, Marianne the Flash. An orphaned commoner who climbed the ranks to become a Knight Of Round... I believe she wished to see if she could repeat it. My sister Nunnally and I were... unsuitable for what she wanted, so she turned to you, another commoner orphan. That is why you are looked upon favorably: in her memory. As I said, you were living with us. That ended when you, along with Nunnally, witnessed my mothers death. Since, she has been unable to open her eyes, despite there not being anything wrong with them, as well as being unable to remember the identities of the ones who attacked them."

"And I have been unable to remember as well."

"Yes, though on a greater scale. As a result, the killer has avoided justice for a very long time."

"You want me to remember, so you can find them."

"No. I already know, though allowing the information to reach the public would be bad, so if you do remember, it would be good of you to tell me, and otherwise remain quiet about it. As I said, I'm here because of my responsibility. You've been alone since that day, though I could have done something about it, if I had only remembered you above Nunnally. I need to apologize for that... though it would be nice for you to keep that to yourself. I can't let people think that I'm a nice person." He smiles. I tilt my head. He frowns. "...Then, if you'll excuse me, I should go. If you want to speak with me, however..." He hands over a piece of paper. "That is my email address. If you wish to talk with me about it, I check it often." With that, he stands and leaves.

I return to my bunk, and look at the roof for a while. I come to a conclusion. "My heart feels... different." And I get out my diary and start typing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 END.**

AUTHOR NOTE:

I really need to apologise. Firstly, this is not even remotely as large as the first chapter. A mere third. This is not so much a problem – the first chapter seemed very "run on" simply because I wanted to get to where I finished off in a single chapter. Whereas in this, there were only a relatively small number of things that needed to arranged, and this seemed like a good enough stopping point as any. I had no expectations of the second chapter being of that same size, and was shocked that the first was as large as it became. Still, I may have disappointed some people.

Which leads me to my second point. This chapter has been an incredibly long time in coming. I dunno why, Super Robot Wars K; Fallout 3 GOTY; Disgaea 2 on PSP; Life, The Universe And Everything... These may have contributed. But mostly, it was probably just me. I am not an adept nor experienced writer, though my punctuation and spelling are indeed above par. This is an experiment for me, to stretch my mental muscles, but at the moment, I am weak and flabby. Do be patient. But still... 2 months? What have I done!? The first chapter didn't take this long! ...OK, maybe it did, but it was still bigger. I am only reassured in the fact that my beta-by-default, Yamiro, has done only slightly better, and, in the case of her multi chapter fic, somewhat worse.

Which leads to the final point... Apparently, due to a sudden case of Life, my beta has vanished. Getting email from her is nearly impossible, let alone reading the stuff I do. This is about 60% unbetaed. Please review and pass along anything of note which could be improved upon. And if you have, I dunno, an idea, also pass that along. Really, I have only a modest framework of concepts and ideas. At the moment, I have only hope and a random number generator to fill in the blanks.


End file.
